The Ties That Bind
by MsGuemja
Summary: After being unable to crossover into the Afterlife, Yami lives with Yugi and his Grandfather. When Yugi has a dream that leads to questions of Yami's past, they are forced to delve into his past to save a Kingdom.  YamixOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, only two films and series

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One - Prologue<span>

I did not choose loneliness

Loneliness chose me

Solitude was thrust upon me by a cruel twist of fate

Friends and enemies alike have been taken from this world

Faithful followers of their time

That was given all too reluctantly

And taken all too briefly

Even love cannot withstand time's follies

My Love was stolen and my Fate sealed

By such tricks as this wicked master plays

Now, a stranger in a time I was never to experience

But destined to see

I stand alone


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

'Where am I?'_ That was the first thought that passed through Yugi's mind as he looked around. He found himself standing on the outskirts of a small gathering of trees and shrubs, next to a small stream. _

_Slowly he walked forward__, stopping when he came to the edge of a cliff, his eyes looking down at the small town down below, surrounded by desert._

'Desert! Why am I here?'

_The sound of breaking twigs caused Yugi to turn around__, able to see someone walking towards him. Quickly he ran and hid in the shadows of the trees as a young woman emerged from the trees. She was dressed in a long white dress with a dark blue sash, half her arm covered in leather, a brown and white kestrel sitting upon it. _

_The young woman stopped as she reached the edge of the cliff, stroking the bird gently before letting it go and watching it fly over the town. Both she and Yugi turned as they heard someone walking nearer to them._

"_Crown Prince…"_

"Yami!"_ whispered Yugi from his hiding place._

_Yami looked up at the young woman as she spoke and gave him a slight bow. He was wearing his usual Egyptian attire minus some of the gold jewellery Yugi had seen him in before._

"_Can I help you?"_

_Yami shook his head.__ "No, I am just out walking. Your father won't be happy you are up here on your own."_

_The young woman smiled. __"My father knows I come up often, Crown Prince."_

"_Please call me Yami; you do not need to call me anything else."_

_The young woman nodded with a smile. "This is where I come to send messages to him." Her eyes went to the horizon. "Would you like to join me?" Carefully she sat down on the ground._

_Yami stalled for a moment before making his way over to her and sitting next to her, his eyes never leaving her face as she spoke to him._

_Yugi watched them talking quietly, not really taking in their conversation until the scene around him changed. _

_It was now a dark night sky__, lit with a full moon and many stars. The town below was lit with small torches in the windows and dotting the streets. Yugi looked as he saw Yami and the young woman approaching the clearing, walking in silence._

"_I am sorry for dragging you out here so late, Tiri," spoke Yami quietly. "I just needed someone to talk to."_

_The young woman, Tiri, nodded as she looked up at him, but remained silent._

"_I just can't believe he is gone. My younger brother, gone, just like that. He was getting better, the change in scenery was helping and then…" Yami didn't finish as he fell onto the ground carefully. "It is not fair that people can just be gone like that. First it was our mother and now him."_

"_Yami…" Tiri walked over and kneeled down next to him. "Your brother will always be with you…" She lifted his hand and placed it on his chest, above his heart. "…here, just like how my father is always with me, even though I do not know whether he is alive or dead. Those whom we care about are always with us, watching over us."_

_Yami looked to where her hand was clasped over his, a smile coming to his face as his fingers tightening slightly._

_Yugi, meanwhile, stood in slight shock, his mind going back to a day so many months ago, this bit of information starting to tie in with what he had heard that day. _

_In the split second he had closed his eyes to think, the scene around him had changed once again. This time Yugi found himself standing by a wall in a room richly decorated. He instantly knew he was in a palace of some sort. His eyes were drawn to the couple sitting on the bed, Yami facing Tiri, watching quietly as she wrapped his hand in a thin strip of linen._

"_Umm… I – I…"_

"_I love you," came a quiet whisper from Tiri._

_Yami smiled as relief washed over him and with his uninjured hand he caressed her cheek, causing her to look up at him. "I was supposed to say that."_

_Her eyes widened at the realization that he had heard what she had just whispered and quickly she moved away from him, to the other side of the room. "You can't love me. I'm sorry I said it. Please just forget I said anything."_

_Yami stood. "Why should I deny what I heard? I was going to say the same to you."_

"_But… but I am your father's ward, I am nothing but a General's daughter. You should be with a princess, a future Queen to some country."_

_Yami walked over to her slowly, gently taking her by the arms so she couldn't run away from him. _

_Hesitantly, Tiri lifted her eyes to meet his._

"_I have never felt this way around anyone; I have made a complete idiot of myself because of it. I was standing outside your door for who knows how long, trying to gather enough courage to knock. Yes, you are the daughter of a General, but that General is my father's loyalist and most trustworthy friend. I love you, Tiri." That said, he leaned forward and lightly brushed his lips against hers._

'Love!'_ The thought hit Yugi like a ton of bricks, as he turned away from the couple. _'Yami was in love.'_ The way he had acted after the ceremonial duel, this had to be the 'she' Yami had been referring to, this Tiri. This also meant another thing that caused sorrow to become known to Yugi: _'Yami is still in love with her.'

"_TIRI... TIRI!"_

_Yugi turned as he heard Yami's desperate shouts, finding himself in a corridor, the walls covered in Egyptian hieroglyphics. The sound of running footsteps came to towards him and he found Yami heading in his direction. He stopped where the corridor split two ways, turning around as he tried to figure out which way to go._

"_TIRI, PLEASE ANSWER ME."_

_Suddenly the sound of chanting echoed around them, Yugi seeing the worry in Yami's eyes increase as the chanting continued. _

"_Oh no." Yami turned to the left, quickly running down the corridor ,his cape billowing behind him._

_Yugi decided to follow him, and they both entered a large brightly lit room with writings on the walls and a strange-looking altar in the centre of the room. _

_Yugi's eyes immediately went to the figure he recognised as Tiri, Yami heading over to her and taking her into his arms, holding her at arm's length when she didn't response to him. "Tiri? Tiri are you alright?" _

_But she didn't answer, her eyes remained completely blank._

"_Ah, Pharaoh, nice of you to join us." _

_Both Yami and Yugi looked to see where the voice was coming from. Yugi frowned as he was unable to make out the figure, their features were blurred._

"_What have you done to her?"_

"_Nothing, she is fine." The figure snapped his fingers and Tiri came back to her senses, quickly looking around._

"_Yami? Where… where are we?"_

"_Oh, thank the Gods you are all right." His eyes travelled her form, looking for any injuries she might have._

"_I am fine, but what am I doing here?"_

_Yami pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her. "It doesn't matter, because I am taking you both away from here."_

"_Ah no no no, I won't allow that to happen," spoke the figure as he moved around the altar. "You see; I need her energy."_

"_You are in no position to make demands. I will not let you hurt her." Yami stood between the figure and Tiri, protecting her._

"_Who said I am going to hurt her? You are going to do that for me, Pharaoh." With a quick snap of his fingers Yami stumbled forward._

"_Yami? Are you okay?"_

_Yami turned to Tiri, his eyes blank, causing her to start backing away from him, fear in her eyes._

"_BRING HER HERE!" ordered the figure, pointing at Tiri._

_Yami reached forward and wrapped his hand around her wrist tightly, dragging her towards the altar._

"_Please, Yami, don't do this, you can break his control." Tiri struggled against his grip, only to find it too strong._

_The figure handed Yami a gold handled dagger. "KILL HER."_

"_Please, Yami…" cried Tiri._

"Yami, no!"_ Yugi yelled as he ran across the room towards them, only to watch in horror as Yami stabbed her._

_The second the blade entered her, Yami came to his senses, looking down to the woman in his arms._

"_Tiri?" he whispered, before he felt warm liquid on his hand. He pulled away from her slightly to see his hand covered in blood, holding the dagger buried in her stomach. "No… no, no, please no." _

_Yami let go of the dagger, his arms holding Tiri up as she started to fade into unconsciousness. "Tiri, look at me, please keep your eyes open." Tears were gathering in the corners of his eyes as he lowered himself and Tiri to the floor. "I will get you out of here, you just have to keep your eyes open and stay with me."_

"_HAHAHAHA, the Shadow Games are happy with her energy."_

"_The Shadow Games?"_

"_Yami?" whispered Tiri, his eyes going back to her face. "I – I can't feel th…" Tiri tried to take a deep breath, her eyes closing._

"_It is going to be all right, I am right here and I am going to take you home." Yami touched her face gently as his tears started falling one by one._

"_I… I…," Her final breath passed her lips, causing Yami to lose control, his tears falling in rivers._

"_No… Tiri, no, please." Yami caressed her face lightly with his fingertips, carefully resting his forehead against hers as his tears fell down onto her cheeks, before slowly getting to his feet. _

"_You and anyone else who worships these Shadow Games will pay dearly for it."_

_The figure turned towards Yami as he raised his arm, his __DiaDhank shining brightly as the Egyptian God Monsters appeared in the room._

"_No more," spoke Yami. "NO MORE!"_

_The room filled with a bright light as the Gods attacked._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Yugi bolted up in his bed, his breath coming in quick pants as the last threads of his dream faded away. He could still feel the heat from the Gods' attack on his skin, hear the echo of Yami's anger and pain-filled voice in his ears and feel the unimaginable sorrow that had radiated from him.

Quietly, Yugi pushed his covers back as he got out of his bed and headed over to his bedroom door, stepping out into the lit hallway. Running a hand through his golden bangs, he stopped in front of the doorway to the room belonging to Yami for a moment before walking in and over to the ex-Pharaoh's sleeping form.

Yami had fallen ill the evening before, the illness having come on rather suddenly. One minute Yugi had been standing in the stock room with Yami, taking inventory and joking about, next thing Yami had been on the floor, running a high fever. He had been in bed since, barely even waking up when Yugi or Grandpa came to give him some medicine.

Solomon looked up from where he was sitting next to the bed as Yugi headed over to them. "Yugi, my boy, what are you doing up?" he spoke quietly.

"Bad dream woke me up, I thought I would come and check on Yami."

Carefully Yugi lowered himself onto the foot of the bed, watching as his grandfather leaned over and placed a hand on Yami's forehead.

"Ah that's good," whispered Solomon.

"What?"

"His fever has broken; Yami's temperature has gone down a bit." Solomon sat back a little, his eyes going to Yugi. "What was your dream about? Had to be bad, because it takes a lot to wake you up."

"I – I… it was about Yami and his time as Pharaoh."

"Oh, I thought you two didn't have a mind link anymore, because you don't have the puzzle and because Yami got his own body."

Yugi frowned. "We don't, but this dream was so real and I believe it was his memory, or some of it anyway."

"Well there is still a lot that we don't know. Ishizu and the others are still looking into the three year gap that appears in the records of his life. It was erased for a reason and I think it might take a while before we find out why."

Yugi wanted to say more about his dream, but for some reason he held back, like he had when he had heard Yami pleading with the Eye of Wdjet all those months ago.

"Yu-Yugi?" Yami's voice was quiet and rough after just over a full day of not speaking.

Yugi quickly shifted up the bed to be in Yami's line of sight. "Hey Yami, Grandpa says your fever is going down."

"Indeed, any longer and we might have had to get you to the hospital."

Yami frowned as he tried to sit up but was held down by a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Now, now, you are still not very well and it is three in the morning. So I think it is best that you try to go back to sleep."

Yami fell back onto the pillow; his glazed-over eyes watching as Solomon stood and moved away from the bed.

"I am going back to bed for few more hours. You too, Yugi, remember you are meeting Joey and the rest of your friends tomorrow to see Tea off before she leaves for her dancing camp thingy."

"Oh, I forgot about that, with what happened. I might not go and just stay here and help."

"No… you should… go." Yami's words were slow and quiet, Yugi wondering briefly if Yami was just talking in his sleep. "You should…"

"She is only going for two weeks, while school's on break for Easter," said Yugi as he turned to Yami, whose eyes were shut.

"Decide in the morning, Yugi." Solomon smiled gently at Yugi before leaving the room, Yugi turning back to Yami and carefully pulling the thin blanket up a bit more.

Slowly Yugi reached out and ran his fingers through the blonde bangs of Yami's hair. "You need to tell me what happened, it is hurting you too much."

Yami mumbled something incoherent and fell quiet as Yugi stood and left the room.

* * *

><p>"Hello! I'm back!" called Yugi as he walked through the back door into the kitchen.<p>

"Did you have a good time?" Solomon smiled as he stirred something in a saucepan.

"Yeah it was good. Oh, look what Tea gave me. Actually, it is for Yami, not me." Yugi pulled a small leather bound folder from his backpack. "It is the photo album, starting with his birthday party."

Yugi smiled as he opened the folder. The party had taken place a few months after Yami had been unable to cross over and when they found out it would be, in fact, Yami's twenty-third birthday. Joey's sister had made the cake, the rest of the gang helping with snacks and sweets, even Kaiba had sent a card. Needless to say, Yami had been slightly confused by the gathering of food when he came home that afternoon after having been to a game convention with Solomon.

"Right, seeing as you are here much earlier than I thought you were going to be I can go get the supplies I need for the shop." Solomon poured the soup into two bowls and placed them on a tray with two cups of tea. "There is enough for the both of you, why don't you go upstairs and eat with Yami."

Yugi instantly looked up from the photo album. "Yami's awake?"

Solomon nodded. "But I made him stay in bed. Now, take this up to him and I will see you later."

Yugi took the tray from his grandfather and carefully made his way up to Yami's room. He peered into the room quietly, a smile coming to his lips when he saw Yami sitting in the middle of his bed, frowning at a puzzle he was doing.

"Knock, knock. I bring food stuffs, but I didn't make it."

Yami looked up and smiled, but that smile didn't reach his eyes. Ever since that day, Yami's eyes held a deep sadness and despair. No matter how happy he seemed to be, it was always there.

"Yugi, how was your day?"

Yugi placed the tray on the desk and carefully handed Yami the streaming bowl of soup. "It was great. The gang was upset you couldn't make it, especially Tea. She will be back before we know it." Yugi sat on the empty chair by the desk as he ate a spoonful of his soup. "Anyway what have you been up to?"

"Not a lot. I was ordered to stay in bed and was given a puzzle by your grandfather to amuse myself."

"He is your grandfather too, you know." Yugi smiled as he took another spoonful of soup.

Yami looked down at his soup, stirring the contents slowly. "I know. It is just… something I am still getting used to, along with many other things." Yami reached forward and placed a puzzle piece in its rightful place. "I have been looking for that for the past twenty minutes."

"Put it down to your fever making your brain foggy. How long have you been doing this thing?"

Yugi leaned down and picked up the box the puzzle had come in. 'Grandpa gave him one of the hardest puzzles in the store to do.'

"About two hours, maybe a little less." Spoke Yami as he ate a spoonful of soup.

"Bah, you need a break from this. Why don't we have a game of duel monsters for a little, then you can go back to it?"

Yami didn't even look up as he placed another piece of the puzzle. "No, it is all right. I will carry on with this; I am not in the mood for a duel monsters game."

Yugi's eyes fell on to Yami's deck sitting in the duel disk on top of the desk, a layer of dust gathering on the items. That was one of the things that had changed: Yami had no interest in duelling or duel monsters anymore, he had even refused a challenge from Kaiba.

"Oh, Tea gave me this." Yugi held out the book to Yami. "It is the photo album with the pictures from your birthday party in there."

Yami gave him a curious look as he took the album and opened it, his eyes running over the pictures inside.

"I don't remember that one." Yami pointed to one as Yugi came over and sat next to him.

"Ha that's Joey and Tristan for you, just taking random pictures." Yugi smiled as he watched Yami carefully studying the pictures, that look in his eyes never fading.

"Who was she, Yami?"

Yami frowned as he lifted his head to look at Yugi. "I believe she is Tea, although I do not know who that is."

"No, who was she?" Yugi took a deep breath. "The one you were saying sorry to."

It took a second to register with Yami what Yugi had said to him, his face going from questioning to hurt and angry in the same amount of time.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Yugi. Now please, I would like to get some rest."

"Don't lie to me, Yami; I can see you know who I am talking about. I just want to help, because what happened to Tiri is still affecting you."

The mention of her name caused something in Yami to snap and Yugi saw this.

"How do you know her name? Tell me," Yami's voice rose as he spoke, but very quickly the anger dropped and Yugi could feel the unimaginable sorrow coming from the young man sitting next to him. "She wasn't there, they said she wasn't there."

"Yami," Yugi went to reach out to him but Yami moved away.

"Get out, Yugi, leave me alone."

"But Yami…"

"No, leave me alone," spoke Yami in a low voice, his eyes going to Yugi.

Yugi stood up quietly and headed over to the door. Only when he had left the room and was down the hall did he hear the quiet, strangled sob.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

_(Several months before the events of chapter three)_

The Eye of Wdjet glowed brightly, the light filling the room as Yami moved away from Yugi.

"Hey look!"

"What's up with the eye?"

"Now that the battle ritual is complete, the Eye of Wdjet, that guards the door to the spirit world, has awakened. And the spirit of the Great Pharaoh, which was trapped inside the Millennium Puzzle for 5000 years, is now free," came Ishizu's voice.

The group gasped as Yami came to a stop in front of the door and the millennium items.

'_I can be with her, with them__, again.'_ The thought made Yami feel nervous but joyful at the same time.

"The time has arrived; tell the Eye of Wdjet your name."

"I am the son of Ahknemkhanen, my name is Atem." His voice was full of power and strength as he spoke, the Eye continuing to cast its glow upon the room. _'I am sorry it took me so long, my love.'_

They waited as the last of Yami's words echoed and silence fell in the room, but the Eye just continued to glow.

"Something is not right; the Eye of Wdjet should have opened the door for the Pharaoh to pass through." Just as Ishizu finished speaking, the Eye began to glow brighter, causing everyone to cover their eyes against the light.

"IT IS NOT YOUR TIME, YOUNG PHARAOH. YOUR HEART IS NOT HERE, HAS NEVER BEEN HERE. THEY HAVE NOT CROSSED OVER," spoke a deep and powerful voice.

"What? But that can't be."

"YOU WILL NOT FIND THE HAPPINESS AND REST YOU SEEK HERE. THEY ARE NOT AMONGST THOSE IN THE AFTERLIFE."

"Please no… I can't keep going on," Yami fell to his knees as the light began to fade. "Please, you must be wrong; they have to be there, she has to be."

Yugi lowered his arms as he heard the Pharaoh's voice pleading with someone. "Where are they?"

"SHE IS NOT. YOU WILL NOT FIND THEM HERE. WE ARE SORRY, PHARAOH YAMI, SON OF AHKNEMKHANEN."

The light completely faded, everyone lowering their arms, surprise appearing on their faces as they saw the Pharaoh kneeling on the floor.

Yugi could see his face; it was full of confusion and pain as if someone had just told him the most devastating news.

"No, it can't be!" Everyone jumped as a yell full of pain escaped the Pharaoh and he slammed his fists onto the stone fall repeatedly.

"Pharaoh!"

"_Yami__."_

He stopped at the whisper of his name by a soft voice he knew all too well and it pained him even more. His mind took him to one of the last times they were together before she was taken from him.

_She __was standing outside on the balcony when he entered his chambers that evening, watching the sunset quietly. This was why Yami was here, he had had this overwhelming urge to come and find her, be with her._

"_You know you should be sitting down after what happened a few days ago."_

_She smiled at him softly as he approached. "I know__, but I wanted to see the sunset. You are supposed to be at some meetings, aren't you?"_

_Yami smiled as he took hold of her hands gently, his thumbs rubbing circles on the back__s slowly. "We decided to finish for the day, get some decent rest in and start again tomorrow."_

_She smiled__, but her gaze dropped to the stone floor, Yami immediately raising his hand and cupping the side of her face, his thumb running tenderly along her cheek, a gesture he had done many times, but only with her. "What is it? What is wrong?"_

_She shook her head as she leaned into his touch__. "I just have this feeling that our time together is limited. I fear I am going to lose you." Her eyes rose to meet his._

_His thumb continued to move along her cheek as he leaned forward and pressed a light kiss __to her forehead. "You are not going to lose me. That will never happen, I promise," he whispered softly before placing a kiss on her lips._

It was not he who had left her, as she had feared that night. She had left him and it was his actions that were to blame for that. "I'm sorry."

Yugi slowly approached the Pharaoh, the whisper causing him to stop, watching as the Pharaoh swayed slowly.

"I am so sorry, I can't find you," whispered Yami before completely falling to the ground.

Yugi reacted first, reaching his fallen friend quickly, turning him onto his back as the rest ran up to him. "He is breathing."

"The Pharaoh should have passed over, but it appears he has been given a body of his own. Yugi, did you hear anything as to why this might be?" Ishizu said.

Suddenly the room started shaking, causing rubble and stone to fall around them.

"The tomb is collapsing. Odion, carry the Pharaoh, we have to get out of here quickly," Ishizu continued.

The tomb keeper quickly reached down and pulled the Pharaoh's body into his arms, Yami groaning at the action but not waking up. "But what about the items?"

"We will have to come back for them later. Please, Yugi lets go," said Ishizu as she followed the rest of the group out the tomb, Yugi taking a quick look around.

"HE NEEDS YOU, HELP HIM."

Yugi jumped at the powerful voice in his head. "I'll try," he whispered before running after the others.

* * *

><p>Yugi sat quietly in the living room, staring at the screen of the TV intently as he played his RPG game.<p>

"Bloody Tonberry," he mumbled to himself as he placed the controller on his lap for a second to shake out the tension in his hands. He was currently sitting on his own in the living room, his Grandpa down in the shop and Yami in his room, where he had been since Yugi confronted him about his dream.

He hadn't spoken to Yugi, nor had Yugi seen Yami, Grandpa had had to go upstairs and comfort the Pharaoh when he returned home that evening and that task had taken a few hours.

Yugi was too afraid that he would make things worse so he had kept himself from going to Yami and was instead waiting for Yami to come to him.

"AHH!," Yugi whipped around as he searched the area around him. "Where is that piece of paper with the weapon items on it?"

He had just pulled said piece of paper from under the cushion beside him, when he heard the sound of soft footsteps entering the room.

Yami walked into the room, dressed in a dark t-shirt, jeans and a violet jacket. His eyes fell on Yugi, mild surprise crossing his face as if he wasn't expecting him there.

"Yugi, I – I wasn't expecting you. You don't tend to play your RPGs this quietly."

"I get a little frustrated, is all. Doesn't happen all the time." Yugi smiled. "How are you feeling?"

Yami nodded slowly. "I am feeling much better. Yugi… I want to apologise for the way I reacted the other day."

Yugi shifted over on the sofa as Yami came and sat next to him. "There is no need to; I shouldn't have pushed the subject. I thought I was helping."

"I guess I am still not ready to hear her name, even with the time that has passed. But how did you know her name, Yugi?"

Yugi's eyes fell to his hands as he started to play with his fingers. "I had a dream, the images I saw were all your memories and they all involved Tiri." He instantly looked up. "Sorry… I didn't mean to say that." He watched Yami quietly for a moment, unable to read his expression. "Yami…"

"Tiri was…," he took a deep, slow breath, "…is my wife. No matter how much time has passed since she last stood by my side, she is still my wife." His hands clenched into fists. "It was me who sent them away."

"Yami, the dream showed me that. It was not your fault."

"It was. I was a Pharaoh, I have boundless power, yet it took one man less then a minute to take control of my mind. I gave no resistance; I should have been the last person to be taken control of that easily."

Yugi placed his hand on Yami's arm, causing him to look at him, the sorrow and pain still present in his eyes.

"They said she wasn't in the afterlife; that she never crossed over. I have no idea where to begin looking for her, she is lost out there somewhere and part of me believes she is trapped in the Shadow Realm."

"Well, don't listen to that part, because that is not true. The Gods would have told you if she was there."

Yami took a deep breath as he sat up straight. "I wish I could believe you, I really do. But it is not possible for me to quieten that part of me."

Yugi nodded slowly, he really had no clue what Yami was going through, but he would do his best to help him. "Why don't we go for a walk? You have been in the house for ages."

"But what about your game?"

"That thing is going to kill me anyway, stupid thing keeps grudging me."

Yami shook his head slightly as he stood and disappeared to get his shoes.

"Ahh, there are my boys. Where are you two going?" Solomon smiled as Yugi and Yami appeared in the shop, stopping at the counter.

"Just going for a walk, thought it would be good for Yami to get some fresh air." Yugi's eyes went to a box sitting on the counter top. "What's this, Grandpa?"

"Oh yes, it is for you, it's just arrived."

"Me?"

"Both of you." Solomon nudged Yami with his elbow to get past him. "I will be in the stock room if you need me."

Yugi grabbed a cutter from under the counter and carefully cut through the tape sealing the box. Quickly he pulled back the flaps and pulled out a metal box, along with a note.

"Hey, it's from Ishizu. She says… not a lot actually." Carefully Yugi opened the metal box, his eyes widening as its contents were revealed to him.

Yami turned from the display of cards next to the counter. A frown appeared as he began to sense a power slightly familiar to him.

"Oh… it's – it's the puzzle. They found the puzzle." Yugi smiled as he dropped the lid and went to reach for the item.

Suddenly the power Yami was sensing became more powerful and he quickly headed over to Yugi. "Yugi, no, don't touch it."

But it was too late; as Yugi touched the Puzzle a blinding light came from it, and Yugi, Yami and the Puzzle disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

(Continuation of Flashback at the beginning of Chapter Four)

Yugi's eye went over to where the Pharaoh lay unconscious as the Ishtars went through some books and notes they had brought out to see if they could explain the unexpected events.

"The Pharaoh should have crossed over; there is nothing to explain why he has not," spoke Ishizu as she lowered a book. "The battle ritual was concluded and he lost, that means he could cross over."

"What if something interfered?" Marik looked over at his sister, lowering his own notes.

"There is only one power that can interfere and that is the Gods themselves. They might not have allowed the Pharaoh into the afterlife. But Yugi…"

Ishizu's voice caused Yugi to turn his attention to the group.

"…you were the only person close enough to hear anything. Are you sure the Pharaoh did not say anything?"

Yugi gave them a quick nod, his eyes going back to the Pharaoh.

"Maybe the gap in his timeline could be part of the reason," spoke Odion.

"Gap?" Yugi walked over to the table. "How can there be a gap?"

Ishizu sighed quietly as she sat up straight. "It is not really a gap, just... missing information. We discovered a while back that everything around a certain event; names, dates, places, were erased over the span of three years; and two of those years are the beginning of his reign. We have yet to find out why this gap has occurred. Though we have unearthed some scriptures that have not been translated. They might have a clue."

"It appears something has been hidden, not just from history, but I also believe from the Pharaoh himself," spoke Odion.

A groan sounded from the far side of the room as Yami began to come round. Yugi and Ishizu quickly made their way over to him, Yugi coming to a stop by his bedside.

"Yugi? What, why am I here?" Yami blinked as he looked up at the young man.

"You lost the duel, but you couldn't cross over into the afterlife," Ishizu whispered.

"_IT IS NOT YOUR TIME__, YOUNG PHARAOH. YOUR HEART IS NOT HERE, HAS NEVER BEEN HERE. THEY HAVE NOT CROSSED OVER." _

Yami shut his eyes as he remembered those words. Slowly he tried to sit up, feeling a hand at his back helping him. "I was not allowed to cross over; they said it was not my time."

"Pharaoh Atem…"

"I am not Pharaoh Atem," Yami interrupted. "That is not my name."

Everyone became confused at those words.

"What do you mean, my Pharaoh?" spoke Ishizu.

"Yeah, we travelled through your memories. Atem is the name inscribed on the wall of your tomb." Tea looked at the cartouche necklace around Yami's neck, at the symbols engraved in the metal. "If that is not your name, then what is?"

"My name, my real name, is Yami."

"That's not possible," came Marik's voice. His eyes went to the group and the questioning looks on their faces. "Pharaoh Atem's father, Pharaoh Ahknemkhanen, had three sons. Atem was the oldest. Yami was the middle son, but he died of a fever a few years before Atem became Pharaoh. It is not possible for him to be Yami."

"Believe what you will, but I assure you; I am Yami, not Atem." Yami took a deep breath as he thought. "Our mother became very ill while she was expecting me. Our father sent out endless requests for any and all doctors, herbalists and people who knew medicine, but none of them were able to cure the illness. Then one day a herbalist from a foreign land came to the city, saying he might be able to help. My father didn't deny his request; it was the only hope he had left. For nights and days the herbalist worked on potions and cures and finally cured the illness. He stayed until a few days after I was born and my father, in his gratitude, named me after the herbalist. His name was Yami and so my name is Yami."

The tomb keepers' eyes widened as Yami spoke.

"It is true. It is known but not written that the Queen became ill, almost to the point of death, until a strange herbalist from a foreign land came and cured her. The child born was named after the herbalist, his name not being of Egyptian origin. But what happened to Atem?" asked Odion.

"He was banished by my father after he tried to poison me. That was the fever that 'killed' me. I took his name so as not to bring dishonour to my family. Only a few people knew of the switch and what had actually happened."

"So the gap in your timeline records is related to this?" asked Ishizu.

Yami shook his head. "I know nothing of that; the switch took place while I was still a child. I don't know why it is there or who caused it."

Yugi, who had been watching the whole exchange quietly, noticed the look that passed over the Pharaoh's, Yami's face as he turned away from the Ishtars. The same look of sorrow and despair that he had seen at the tomb.

* * *

><p>The sound of strong winds blowing through a forest, leaves brushing against each other harshly, reached his ears as he started to come to. He could distantly hear the sound of water trickling and he could feel a slight breeze from where he was lying.<p>

Yami's eyes fluttered open before he slowly sat up, looking around the room. The room was lit with the sunlight that poured in through an open window, a wooden door at the other end of this small room stood ajar and Yami could hear quiet voices talking.

Carefully, he stood and headed over to the window, looking out at the people below.

Suddenly his mind seemed to catch up and he quickly looked around the room. 'Where is Yugi?'

Yugi smiled as the priestess handed him a cup of water, his eyes going to the little animal at her feet, strangely it looked like a Kuriboh.

"So how are you involved with the Pharaoh?" asked the Priestess as she sat down again.

"Yami is my brother, but I am the one who solved the Millennium Puzzle in the long version of this story."

The Priestess smiled, her eyes going to the door as another priestess walked in, followed by Yami, whose eyes immediately went to Yugi.

"Yugi, are you all right?"

Yugi nodded and motioned towards the priestess he had been talking to. "Yami, this is High Priestess Niama. She and her priestesses run this temple as a safe haven for refugees."

"One of the villagers found you both in the woods and brought you back here," spoke Niama.

"Where is 'here', exactly?" asked Yami as Yugi pulled him to sit down next to him and handed him a cup of water.

"This is the Temple of Dima in the forest of Ebi. The forest is on the far outskirts of the City of Mosel. A spell was placed on the Millennium Puzzle to bring you here; you are in the Realm of Cyanis."

Yugi's eyes widened. "Like the Dominion of the Beasts?"

Niama nodded. "If you come with me I will show you the kingdom."

Yugi jumped up as Niama headed out of the room, Yami following, his eyes going to the large open doors at the end of the hallway where he could make out the picture of a creature depicted on the wall.

Niama led them to a tower that overlooked the forest and gave a view of what lay beyond the forest.

Yugi and Yami looked out at the vast forest that surrounded them, to the large city with a magnificent castle in the centre.

"What is that?" asked Yugi.

"That is the City of Mosel, it is where the councillors reside and where the Lord of the Land lives. The realm use to have a royal family, the Empress family, but they were lost many centuries ago. This temple is outside the laws of Mosel, as are all the temples in the realm, which was the wish of the last royals. But recently a new, darker power has entered this realm and with great swiftness that army took over the City and started tearing the temples and libraries apart, trying to find the secrets of the Call of Cyanis."

"Cyanis?" Yami spoke. "What is Cyanis?"

"Cyanis is the legendary Guardian," came a deep voice from the doorway as a tall man, dressed in dark purple armour, walked out onto the balcony. "So this is Pharaoh Yami?"

"Pharaoh, this is Dar. He is head of the guards that protect this temple."

Dar bowed slightly. "It is a pleasure to meet the Pharaoh who sealed the Shadow Magic. Please forgive my abruptness; these are trying times for the people of this land."

Yami nodded quickly. "So Cyanis is a monster?"

"Cyanis is a Guardian Summoning, protected by the Triad of Dias. Cyanis can not be summoned by anyone other than those of the Empress family bloodline. Cyanis and the Protectors lay sealed in the Grand Cathedral of the Royal City." Dar motioned towards a different side of the tower, overlooking a different section of the forest.

Where the forest ended the land went flat and an enormous lake started. In the centre of the lake was a city stretching out as far as the eye could see. In the centre of the city rose up a castle, next to it was a cathedral of equal measure and grandeur. It was clear to see that the city was abandoned; a few of the towers were collapsed, bridges leading to the city had fallen into the water, plants were growing on the outer walls and statues. The cathedral itself had not escaped damage; sections of its dome-shaped roof had collapsed.

"The royal city used to be the jewel of this realm, the dome of the cathedral would reflect the sun off its ocean blue surface, the towers' roofs painted with gold. Grand festivals would be held and people would travel for days to come to them. This used to be a happy, joyful place, until an attack came. Now it lies abandoned and forgotten."

"Who is doing this? You must have brought us here for a reason," spoke Yugi as he tore his eyes away from the royal city.

Dar and Niama looked to each other. "You have not told them yet?" mumbled Dar.

"Told us what?" questioned Yami, a frown appearing.

"We did not bring you here. The power that brought you to this realm is the same power that has taken over Mosel." Niama took a deep breath. "That power, that person, is a man by the name of Atem. Your brother, Pharaoh Yami."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

_Pharaoh __Ahknemkhanen__ marched through the corridors of the palace, his aids and his advisor Djau trying to keep up with his pace._

"_I can__not believe there is still no word on General Pashedu's whereabouts. Send out another scout and make sure Lady Tiri hears nothing of this."_

_An aid nodded and broke away from the group, heading down a different corridor to pass on the message. _

_Ahknemkhanen'__s eyes went to the gap in the columns, looking out into the gardens and coming to a stop at what greeted him. _

_Djau instantly shushed the rest of the aids away._

_Ahknemkhanen'__s middle and now only son Yami was walking through the gardens, and at his side was Lady Tiri. Their pace was leisurely, not too rushed, as they spoke quietly to each other, Yami's hand resting lightly on Tiri's, which rested on his arm._

"_Ah__, I see the Prince is still courting Lady Tiri."_

"_Courting! I think they are a bit beyond courting now, it has been several weeks since he told her his feelings." __Ahknemkhanen__ could not help the smile that appeared as he watched his son smile and talk to the young woman next to him._

"_Then__ what is the Prince waiting for? Should he not be announcing an engagement of some sorts."_

_Ahknemkhanen__ chuckled. "You do remember how long it took me to ask Sura to marry me?"_

_Djau n__odded. "But I believe, dear friend, that she only agreed due to your persistence. How many times did you ask her?"_

"_Every__ day and at any given moment I had, for a whole season." __Ahknemkhanen__ sighed, his gaze falling to the ground. "Do you think she would be happy with the decisions I have taken in these last few years since she left my side?"_

"_Your decisions were for the best. You were right in your choice to make Yami the Guardian of the Millennium Pendent and __in the decision to banish Atem. Sura would not have approved of his misdeeds; he tried to poison Yami for no reason other than greed and jealously. Sura is always at your side, __Ahknemkhanen__."_

"_You and Pashedu's friendship these many years means a great deal to me, especially since Sura and my youngest__'s departure from this world."_

_Djau smiled__, his eyes going to the young couple now sitting by the pond. "Yami will be a great Pharaoh, just like his father before him, even if it was not the path originally set for him."_

_Silence fell over the Pharaoh and his advisor as they watched the couple and the other happenings in the garden._

"_I would wager that not even two days will pass after the return of Pashedu before Yami asks for his permission to marry Tiri."_

"_I believe I have a small amount of coin__s I can place on that. I believe not even one day will pass."_

_Discreetly Djau and __Ahknemkhanen__ shook hands as a messenger ran up to them, bowing low as he stopped. "My Pharaoh, we have received news. General Pashedu has been found and is not even a day's ride away from the palace."_

"_Ah well__, my friend, looks like a wager will pay out shortly. I must tell Lady Tiri the news." _

_Ahknemkhanen__ smiled as he made his way over to the couple._

"_Yami, you cannot do that," w__hispered Tiri, a smile playing on her lips as she spoke._

"_I don't see why not." He reached forward and placed his hand on the side of her face, running his thumb over her cheek tenderly._

"_Your father…__"_

"_He will never know."_

"_No;__ your father." Tiri pulled away from Yami and stood as the Pharaoh came towards them. _

_Ahknemkhanen__ smirked as he saw the slight blush on the couple's faces, the joys of being a parent and interrupting moments. He could just hear his wife's voice in his mind telling him that was mean._

"_Lady Tiri, I have come with news. News I assure you could not wait. Your father has been found and is on his way to the palace, he will be here within the day."_

_A brilliant smile appeared on Tiri's face before she jumped forward and wrapped her arms around __Ahknemkhanen__, who chuckled as he hugged the young woman back._

"_Th__ank you, thank you so much," whispered Tiri, tears quietly rolling down her cheeks._

"_It was my pleasure." __Ahknemkhanen__ pulled away and Yami immediately came forward and wrapped his arms around Tiri._

* * *

><p><em>The Pharaoh sat by his friend's side, his advisor sitting next to him as Tiri sat opposite them.<em>

"_Oh__, my daughter, look how beautiful you have become in the days since I last saw you." _

_The Pharaoh and his advisor shared a smirk as General Pashedu reached out and cupped his daughter's face gently. _

_Tiri smiled softly at him as she took hold of his hand.__ "When mother gets her hands on you, you are going to have to face her wrath for making her worry."_

"_Now there is something to be scared of. But she is well__, and your brother and sisters?"_

_Tiri nodded. "Yes they are, father."_

_Pashedu looked over to __Ahknemkhanen__ as he coughed slightly and understood the unspoken request. "My daughter, could you go fetch me some papyrus and ink? I would like to write a letter to your mother."_

_Tiri nodded and stood, giving her father a quick hug before leaving the room. _

_Once she was out of earshot he turned to his friends sitting next to him. "So what have I missed, because I saw that look you two shared?"_

_Djau and __Ahknemkhanen__ smirked. "It is nothing to worry about, for all the answers will appear soon, or at least in the next couple of days."_

_Pashedu frowned at their cryptic words, knowing he was missing something impo__rtant and his friends were withholding the information._

"_My loyal friends, you are not keeping matters of importance from me__, are you?"_

"_Ah no no no, but…"_

_There __came a quiet knock on the door that interrupted their conversation, and shortly after, Yami walked into the room. When his eyes found his father, he hesitated for a moment, a look of uncertainty crossing his face._

"_Crown Prince, to what do we owe this pleasure?"_

_Pashedu looked to his friends, both __of them looking away from him and finding interest in other areas of the room._

"_Um… I – I…" Yami's eyes went to his father again, a frown appearing on his face._

"_Come on__, my son, a tongue-tied Prince is not what the Kingdom needs."_

_Pashedu turned to his friend. "Don't tease the young man. O__bviously it is important what he wants to ask you."_

"_He is not here to ask me anything, it is you he has come to see."_

"_Really?" Pashedu turned back t__o Yami. "Go ahead, Crown Prince."_

"_I have come… to ask…" Yami took a deep breath to calm his nerves a little. "I have come to ask for your permission and blessing to marry your daughter."_

_Pashedu nodded slowly__. "Which one, young prince? I have four daughters."_

_Ahknemkhanen__ and Djau chuckled. "Now who is teasing him? We all know which daughter he is referring to."_

"_I wish to marry Tiri."_

_There was a loud clatter__, causing them all to turn to the source, finding Tiri standing there, an unreadable expression on her face._

"_Ah__, Tiri, did you bring the papyrus? I now have something very important to write to your mother and siblings about." Pashedu carefully stood from his chair and headed over to his daughter's shell-shocked form. "You see, young prince, I can give you my blessing and permission, but the decision is my daughter's in the end. They have free will in who they choose to marry and I will be happy with that choice. But I need to ask my daughter if that is her wish. So, my dear daughter, do you wish to marry the Prince, are your feelings for him true?"_

_Tiri looked up at her fat__her for a moment before nodding with a smile. "My feelings for Yami are true and run very deep. I love him."_

_The mention of the prince's true name __proved how Yami felt about her; he was not supposed to tell anyone his real name, unless he trusted them completely._

"_I think m__y daughter has given her answer, and you already have my blessing."_

_Yami smiled and closed the space between himself and Tiri, her father placing her hand in Yami's._

"_Take care of her__, young prince, because if you don't, her mother will be on to you quicker than a cheetah."_

_Yami nodded and his eyes met Tiri's for a moment, before he reached up with his free hand and placed it on the side of her face, tenderly.__ "I love you," he whispered, Tiri giving him a small smile in return._

_Ahknemkhanen__ stood along with Djau, heading over to the couple. "I believe we have celebrations to organize." __Ahknemkhanen__ smiled as he stopped in front of the couple, hugging each in turn._

* * *

><p>"He can not be alive, let alone in this realm." Yami turned to Niama and Dar, Yugi stood next to him.<p>

"Why is that?"

Yami brought his hand to his forehead, rubbing it in thought. "He does not have enough magic to travel realms. He can't be alive because… because then he…"

"But no one kept track of him after he was banished by your father," spoke Dar as he watched the young Pharaoh. Yami lowered his hand and shook his head slowly. "Then it is possible Atem managed to attain some sort of power without your knowledge."

Silence fell over the people gathered in the small room.

"You said Atem was after a power, a Call of Cyanis?" spoke Yugi after the silence dragged on a bit long. "But you said that the Empress family are the only ones who can summon that creature."

"Only they can. Atem might be trying to gather enough power to break the seal on the Protectors, the Triad of Dias. It might be the reason why he brought you here."

Niama pulled the Millennium Puzzle from a large pocket on her robes, holding it out to Yami, who took it carefully.

"This has no power anymore; it is of no use to him."

Niama shook her head. "It still has some power, though you are correct in saying that it does not wield the amount of power it used to. It is your magic and power Atem is after. The Pharaoh Powers that only you hold are powers that can rival that of the Empress family."

Yami looked down at the Millennium Puzzle in his hands, the gold cold in his grip. "And he wants to strip me of that," he said, Atem's plan similar to so many that had come before. He turned to Yugi and placed the Millennium Puzzle around his neck. "You should look after this, if it still holds some power it should protect you. None of this truly concerns you, Yugi, and I do not want to see you hurt. I am going to stop Atem before he can hurt anyone else."

Yugi nodded slowly, his eyes going to the puzzle as the familiar weight registered in his mind.

"Yami…" he started, but was unable to finish.

"We should all rest," came Niama's voice. "It is much later than I thought and you must be hungry. I suggest we eat and get some sleep, then we can talk some more in the morning. We do not want to be saying things that we might regret later."

The trio of men nodded and started to follow Niama from the room.

It was later in the evening when Yami and Yugi were lying in bed that Yugi spoke up with a question. "What is Atem like?" he whispered as he stared up at the ceiling. "I mean, has he always been power hungry?"

Yami sighed as he got comfortable. "No. He changed when we were teenagers, but then again, I am not entirely sure when it happened. He was content with what he had, he was firstborn, so the throne was his, but at some point it was not enough for him. Atem started to seek darker powers and magic. Our father found out and decided he was going to punish Atem."

"What did he do?"

"He made me guardian of the Millennium Puzzle and Atem did not like that. The Puzzle belonged to the Pharaoh and whoever took the throne after; this made my brother believe that our father thought I would make a much worthier Pharaoh. That is when Atem decided to take matters into his own hands and try to get rid of me; he just didn't count on my little brother to put a dent in his plan."

Yugi saw the smile that appeared on Yami's face. Yugi had never had siblings until Yami had appeared, and so didn't really have any experience of being in that situation.

"We should try to get some rest, it is late."

"I guess," Yugi turned onto his side, getting comfortable. "Good night, Yami."

"Good night." Yami's eyes went to Yugi before going back to the ceiling and waiting for sleep to claim him.

(Meanwhile, beyond the forest)

The room was brightly lit by the torches that were on every column that lined the room, the only occupant sat slouched in the throne at the far end of the room. His arm was propped up on the arm of the chair, his head resting on the palm of his hand and his other hand playing with a clear crystal orb.

"Your Highness, you summoned me?" A masked guard came and bowed in front of the throne.

"Yes, any news?"

"The spell worked, my King. Your brother and his friend were brought to this realm, but we have lost them."

The King sat forward, continuing to roll the orb from one hand to the other. "Lost them? How?"

"It seems they are hiding, we cannot pick up the power your brother holds, King Atem."

Atem nodded quickly. "Fine, fine, fine, fine. Pull your men back to the city. I have a feeling he will arrive here soon, the celebrations will force him to come, can't have him missing my coronation. Dismissed." Atem waved his hand before his eyes went back to the orb as the guard quickly left the room. "And how is the condition of my ward?"

"Sleeping," came a voice from the shadows.

"You and my brother have a long history; do you not want to be searching for him? I am sure you would find him much quicker than my men could."

"My duty is to protect my friend, which I failed to do before. He will feel my revenge soon enough for what he took away from me."

Atem smirked as he heard the footsteps leaving the room, his eyes going to the empty orb in his hands.

"No need to worry, my little orb. You will be holding a soul soon; and a very powerful one at that. Yami has made one too many enemies who would like their revenge, some taking revenge for others, like our friend Bakura." Atem smiled as he rested his legs over the one arm of the throne, his eyes watching the slight glitter in the crystal orb's surface.

* * *

><p>Author's Note - Just a quick and big thank you to those who have read and reviewed this story. I am just a bit slow on replying. THANK YOU and stayed tuned<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Crimson eyes stared up at the ceiling of the room, sleep evading Yami as he lay on his bed. Yugi had fallen asleep long ago, Yami had heard his breaths even out, and yet he could not find sleep himself, his mind too active with the thoughts of his brother.

'How is he here?' Yami felt anger build up inside him and quietly he removed the covers from his body and pulled on his shoes. Grabbing his jacket, he left the room, unaware of the amethyst eyes watching him leave.

Yami pulled the door closed behind him and leaned up against it, sighing deeply, and his body sagging with the action. Slowly he pushed himself off the wood and headed down the corridor towards the entrance to the tower, hoping the fresh air would clear his head.

His eyes went to the large open doors at the end of the hallway, just making out the depiction of a bird-like creature on the wall in the torchlight. Changing his direction, Yami entered the grand room, finding the creature to be part of a carving that stretched across the walls of the room. As he got closer, he couldn't help but raise his hand to the carving, the detail was exquisite, like nothing he had ever seen in his life. It was a story, that much he knew, and for it to be in a temple in such a well-kept condition meant it was of great importance to this realm.

"It is the story of the last Empress family and Cyanis."

Yami jumped back at the deep voice, looking at the door only to find Dar heading over to him. "Could not sleep, young Pharaoh?"

"Could you, if you knew your brother was responsible for the suffering of hundreds of people?" Yami's eyes went back to the carving, following the story quietly.

"I guess not." Dar stopped next to Yami. "Would you believe me if I told you this carving was thousands of years old?"

Yami pulled back again. "Thousands? It looks like it was made only weeks ago."

Dar chuckled, raising his staff a little. "Magic, young Pharaoh. Would like to know the legend of which it speaks?"

Yami nodded, his eyes going to the staff as it glowed lightly, and then the images on the carving came to life on the stone.

"This legend starts and ends with the Empress Suujin and her family, the last Empress family. They were very well loved and respected, still are to this day. They looked after the people of the land extremely well, were always at the market looking at the wares and making sure festivals and celebrations were perfect to the last detail. Cyanis, the Guardian Summoning of the Royal family, always watched over the wealth of the land and stayed loyal to Empress Suujin. One day they were blessed with the gift of a child, a gift that had been delayed for some time. The child was very beautiful and strong and the land celebrated, Cyanis and the Protectors offering special protection and an everlasting bond to the child."

Dar moved along the carving as he spoke, Yami following close behind, his eyes never straying from the moving images.

"It was not long after the birth that a power rose up and attacked the Empress Family without warning. Cyanis and the Protectors bravely defended the royal city in the hopes that Empress Suujin would be able to get to safety. She remained by the side of the Guardians, the power of their bond to the family passed down from generation to generation, a great power in itself." The images moved into battle, streams of energy coming from them showing the power that was used in the fight.

"Her husband would not abandon his wife and gave the child to a servant to take to safety, knowing deep down they would not see their baby again. The reason why is still unknown to this day, but Cyanis and the Protectors lost their powers, Empress Suujin falling with them. They were sealed in the courtyard of the cathedral where they fell and, taking his final breaths, her husband cast a spell sealing the great power of Cyanis away, only to be unlocked by the heir to Empress Suujin, their child."

Yami watched as the image of Cyanis was pulled into the ground by long green tendrils, a strange glow coming from the ground showing the sealing by Suujin's husband.

"What happened to the child?"

Dar bowed his head. "Lost to time. The servant was found dead in the forest, the child missing from her arms. It is said that should the child or a descendant of the child return to this place and raise Cyanis it would unite this land and put an end to the suffering of its people. But as you can see, many thousands of years have passed and there is no sign of the heir."

"You have not given up hope, though; otherwise you would not be here protecting these people."

"I, and many people like me, work to preserve what Empress Suujin left in the hopes that it will draw Cyanis to us once again."

They stopped in front of the depiction of Cyanis that Yami had first seen. The creature was magnificent as a carving, the blue-green feathers of its body shimmering like the ocean, its eyes shining a deep blue. The creature itself, in the flesh, must have been a wonder to behold.

Yugi frowned as he sat up. Yami had still not returned and he was beginning to worry. Quickly he removed himself from his bed, slipping on his shoes and jacket and heading over to the door.

'If I was Yami and was having trouble sleeping, where would I go?' "The tower for fresh air," he answered himself out loud.

Yugi stepped out into the main corridor as a priestess briskly walked by, narrowly missing him. Yugi briefly wondered what the rush was, when his eyes picked up the cry of what sounded like a baby. Taking a quick glance up the corridor and forgetting his idea of finding Yami, he followed the route the priestess had taken.

Yami turned away from the carvings as the sound of crying floated into the room, Dar's eyes on him silently.

"Do you hear that?" mumbled Yami.

"Must be one of the orphans, Niama has said that one of them has been unhappy in the last few days."

Yami frowned and quickly he left the room, following the sound to its source. His eye landed on Yugi who was standing just outside the archway to a small assembly room as another priestess went walking in.

"Yugi, what are you doing up?"

Yugi turned to see Yami walking up behind him and a smile appeared on his face.

"I was coming to find you, but I heard the crying and saw the priestesses running about and decided to come have a look. They won't let me in until the baby has settled a bit and has stopped crying."

"Yugi, it is late."

"I wanted to see the baby, Yami. Besides, Niama said the baby has never cried so badly before, if it is hurt or something I want to be able to help."

Yami shook his head slightly. Yugi was always jumping to help whether he knew if it was dangerous or not, or whether he even had the knowledge to help. Yami placed his hand on Yugi's shoulder, ready to steer him back into the room when Niama came up to them.

"You can come and have a look now, she is still being a bit fussy, but there is not a lot we can do about that. She does not seem happy with anyone who holds her or when she is put down."

"A little girl baby, she is not unwell or anything like that?"

Niama shook her head, a smile coming to her lips at Yugi's concern. "No, she is perfectly healthy."

Yugi smiled before jogging to where the rest of the priestesses had gathered around a Moses basket, cooing gently at the little baby girl.

"Oh Yami, look, she is tiny. How old is she?"

"Umm we believe maybe a day; she has a spell cast upon her to prevent her aging," answered one of the priestesses.

"Why would you cast a spell like that?" asked Yami as he stood next to Yugi, who seemed to be vibrating with excitement at wanting to hold the baby.

"We did not," spoke Niama. "A God arrived here one day a few weeks ago, just before Atem tore into the City of Mosel, with the baby in his arms. The reason he brought her here was because of the wards and spells we have cast to keep the temple hidden from Atem and protect those who have sought refuge within these walls. This temple holds many secrets, including those that Atem may need to find the power he seeks. The God requested that we take care of her, that he had placed a spell on her to prevent her from aging. This spell would be broken once she was held by her parents, who he said were coming very soon."

Niama sighed as she ran her hand over the baby's thin dark hair slowly. "They have yet to arrive. We fear they may have been killed and that the God will arrive very soon to tell us and to remove the spell. There is a family here willing to adopt her, should this happen."

Yami turned to look at the baby, watching as Yugi played with the tiny toes before a priestess carefully picked her up and placed her in Yugi's arms. This child had barely started its life and was already suffering at the hands of his brother. Anger quickly bubbled in Yami before Yugi's words interrupted him.

"She barely weighs anything, I think the duel disks weigh more than her," spoke Yugi as he rocked the baby gently. "Does she have a name?"

Niama shook her head. "Not until her parents bestow one upon her.

Rather suddenly, the baby let out a loud cry, Yugi looking a bit shocked at the sudden noise.

"Oh, what have I done? Am I holding her wrong?"

"No, you are not doing anything wrong. Like I said earlier; she is just very unhappy at the moment, this behaviour only started recently," spoke Niama, her eyes watching closely as Yugi passed the screaming baby over to the Pharaoh, who was not prepared for the action. "She must sense that something has happened to her parents."

As Yami carefully adjusted the crying baby to get her comfortable, a feeling of calm and familiarity settled on him, causing him to frown for a moment as his looked down at the quieting baby.

The priestesses and Yugi stopped what they were doing, their attention going to the young Pharaoh and the baby he was holding.

"She has never quieted down so quickly before."

"Yami has that effect on a lot of people…" Yugi's words trailed off and his eyes widened slightly when he saw the Millennium Symbol appear, first on Yami's forehead, then on the baby's.

"She is mine," whispered Yami, his hand went and gently took hold of the tiny hand. "She is my child, my daughter." His mind went to the last time he had felt the presence of his child.

"_I wish I did not have to take you to that meeting," Yami complained as he entered the room, Tiri following shortly after._

"_It was only a meeting to welcome the foreign sovereigns to the court; it was not exactly stressful for me." Her hand dropped to her stomach, moving in slow circles._

"_That is not the point," Yami turned to her. "The point is the ogling they do, like they can not see that I am your husband, and I have been for nearly three years, and that you carry our child. It happens every time you have to come to these meeting with me; sometimes I think they forget they have their own wives."_

_Tiri smiled as she slowly moved over to him. "I doubt they will when they get an earful from their forgotten wives."_

_She wrapped her arms around his middle and pushed herself as close to him as possible with her stomach in the way. _

_Yami immediately relaxed in her hold, all the stress seeming to leave his body in one wave._

"_You have not been full well either and that also worries me," he spoke quietly as he held her gently. "I saw you go very pale a few times."_

"_The baby moved awkwardly, is all."_

_Yami's eyes went to Tiri's stomach, "Isis said it would not be much longer before we can hold our baby."_

_Tiri smiled. "You are going to cry when you hold the baby."_

"_Pharaohs do not cry at the birth of their children."_

"_No, you will cry when you are on your own with the baby, Yami."_

_Yami chuckled quietly, leaning forward to rest his forehead against Tiri's when she pulled back slightly._

"_You are not head-butting me with that again." Her fingers went to his crown, moving over the smooth gold carefully. _

_He reached up and removed the gold, carefully placing it to one side, before resting his forehead against hers. Closing his eyes, his hand drifted to her stomach, a smile coming to his lips as he felt the presence of their child, a presence he would always know._

"Tiri was pregnant when she died; we were only days away from welcoming this little one into the world. Why is she here and not Tiri as well?"

"We do not know, Pharaoh. We do not even know who the God was who brought your child here," spoke Niama softly.

Yami's eyes went back to his daughter as she fell back asleep, his thumb running along her cheek and wiping away the tiny tears from her crying. He felt a tightening in his chest, his eyes beginning to water. "Your mother was right, I am going to cry."

Yugi felt his own tears as he watch his friend and brother with the baby.

"We won't tell her though, that can be our little secret, my precious one." Yami smiled as he felt the baby tighten her hold on his finger before pressing his lips to her forehead in a soft kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

_A smile came to his lips as he watched the newly married couple as they joined in the celebrations. The looks and touches they shared reminded him so much of his own marriage celebrations that had taken place on a night like this many years ago. His eyes watched as Yami leaned over and whispered something only Tiri could hear which caused her to laugh and smile. They had been like this for most of the celebration, just keeping to themselves, smiling at anyone who congratulated them. He watched as a servant came over to the young couple__, offering them drinks, which they took and immediately went back to their own little world._

"_You know__, you should not keep staring at them." _

_Ahknemkhanen__ turned to find Djau and Pashedu standing next to him. "He has that look in his eyes that is exactly like his mother when she smiled."_

"_I do not think I hav__e ever seen my daughter happier," spoke Pashedu as his wife joined him, a smile on her face. "Would you not agree?" _

_His wife nodded._

_Yami could sense he was being watched__, though the thought did not surprise him, nearly everyone in this room was. "I think we should go for a walk."_

_Tiri turned to him and a thought crossed his mind. She was his wife. Even though this celebration was for his marriage, it had not sunk in properly until just now. She was his wife, friend and confidante._

"_Yami," she whispered, although no one would hear her over the music playing. "Why do you want to go for a walk?"_

"_I want to spend time with you, alone__, without everyone watching us." He took hold of her hand tenderly, his thumb moving across the back of her hand. Tiri smiled and let him lead her from the celebrations, under the watchful eye of their parents._

_He didn't know__ for how long they had walked the gardens or how long ago they had stopped and started to watch the night sky. The sky was clear, with no clouds in sight, allowing the millions of little stars that were scattered across the midnight to be seen. His eyes scanned the stars quietly, his mind a million miles away._

"_What are you thinking about?" spoke Tiri softly, her eyes watching him._

_Yami tore his eyes away from the stars back to Tiri__. "Not much, I was just wondering if my mother and little brother are as happy as my father is at this moment."_

_Tiri smiled, her eyes going to the night sky above them as __the stars continued to twinkle. "Are you happy?"_

"_More then I could ever imagine," he whispered._

"_Then they are happy as long as you are."__ Tiri wrapped her arms around her body as a chilly wind blew through the gardens, Yami immediately moving closer to her, raising his arms. _

_Tiri looked up at him as he wrapped his arms, along with his cloak, around __her, creating a little cocoon for them. Her arms wrapped around his middle as she gave him a soft smile._

"_We should go inside if you are getting cold," he whispered gently, his eyes never leaving her face as he found himself drawn towards her._

"_If we go back inside I do not wish to return to the celebrations," her whisper was just as quiet, her breath caressing his lips gently as they drew closer._

"_Then I guess… we will have to go somewhere else, my beloved."_

_Their kiss was gentle, only to grow in passion as the night drew on. They held each other close as they made their way to their chambers. _

_He drew in a shaky breath as her hands travelled up his arms and carefully removed his cloak, letting it fall to the floor. _

_Her eyes followed his movements as he raised a hand and gently brushed her hair away from her face, before leaning down and resting his lips on hers in a kiss that left them breathless. _

_Slowly they made their way towards the bed, Yami falling onto the edge and pulling Tiri into his lap__, facing him. His hand rested on the small of her back, keeping her where she was as his other hand slowly moved up her arm to her neck, before cupping her cheek. _

_She closed her eyes and leaned into the touch, her hand coming and resting against his. _

_They stayed like that for moment, relishing the simple touch between them, Yami's mind wondering how he had got to this moment, fearing that he would open his eyes and find it all to be a dream. _

_Tiri removed her hand from his and moved them to his crown; his eyes closing as she carefully removed the jewellery__, her fingers running along the skin lightly. _

_He didn't open his eyes as he felt her lean forward, didn't open them when he felt her lips against his skin in a lingering movement. He shivered when he felt her breath against his ear._

"_I love you, my beloved Yami."_

_Yami pulled back__, kissing her tenderly as he guided her onto the pillows and covers of the bed. The kiss broke and he rested his forehead against hers lightly as they both tried to catch their breaths. His hand took hold of hers tightly, entwining their fingers together. "And I love you, my beloved Tiri," he whispered against her lips before taking them in a passionate kiss._

* * *

><p>Her tiny fingers wrapped tightly around his as she made quiet cooing noises. Her eyes blinked up at him lazily as she started to fall back to sleep.<p>

He leaned in closer, his other hand coming up and running over her head and down her arm. He frowned when his fingers came to a stop at a scar lying across her forearm, rubbing it slowly.

"Yami."

Immediately Yami straightened up, his finger still in the baby's grasp as Yugi came over to him.

"You need to sleep, Yami. You can't stay with her all night." Yugi smiled, his own hand going out and taking her little hand carefully.

"It is just… I am afraid to go to sleep in case this is not real." Yami's eyes went back to his daughter, leaning in a little closer. "I never thought I would have this."

Silence filled the room before Yugi took a deep breath. "Have you thought of a name yet?"

Yami shook his head.

"Do you remember if you had any names picked out, five thousand years ago?"

"We had a name for a son, for obvious reasons." Yami looked down at his daughter quietly. "I never thought I would have a daughter first, because I am one of three sons and my father was one of two sons, so it was believed that would insure a son would be born first and take the throne." Carefully Yami picked up the little girl and held her in his arms gently as she closed her eyes completely. Slowly he began to walk a short distance away from Yugi and then back again, his eyes never leaving his sleeping daughter as he repeated the movement a couple of times.

Yugi watched him quietly and for a moment his vision changed. No longer was Yami standing in front of him alone, but Tiri was standing next to him, smiling, her hand resting lightly on the one holding their daughter, both looking as they did in the ancient past. He blinked slowly and she was gone.

"You are so beautiful. Nothing and no one will bring harm to you, my little one; I will use all my power to make sure of that."

"Then you would be willing to do anything to stop your brother."

Yami and Yugi turned to the doorway as Dar and Niama walked in. "He seeks your power as well as the power of the triad Protectors, and he will no doubt use your daughter as a bargaining chip in order to get it."

Yami looked down at her as Dar's words echoed in his mind. "What do you have planned?"

"That we strike before he knows of the existence of the child. There is to be a celebration held to in honour of his upcoming coronation. That would be the perfect time to enter the city, because no one will be looking for you there. We must disable him when he appears on the balcony to address the crowd."

Yugi stepped forward. "Wait, wait, wait, wait, when you say disable, what do you mean?"

"Atem must be dead," spoke Dar calmly.

"Yami, this is your family, you cannot hurt him like that."

Yami frowned. "Atem is no longer my family, he lost that long ago. I will do what I can to stop people from suffering due to his actions."

"But Yami…"

"But nothing, Yugi. If I do nothing he will hurt you, he will hurt my daughter, and that is something I will not allow."

Yugi knew he couldn't talk Yami out of this. "I will come with you then."

"No, Yugi."

"If you are going to take on Atem, I will be right by your side. It would be safer for the baby, because the puzzle will only draw him here."

Yami nodded, turning away from the group and heading over to the Moses basket, tenderly placing his daughter down.

"You need not worry about her well-being, Pharaoh. The wards and spells make this temple virtually undetectable. Your daughter will be safe," spoke Niama softly.

Yami kept his hand on her blanket-covered body, feeling the steady rise and fall of her chest.

"Ameena," he smiled as he leaned down placing a kiss on her forehead. "That will be your name, Ameena."

"We must rest before we leave for Mosel," spoke Dar as he turned and left the room, Niama following close behind.

Yugi looked at Yami as he left the baby's side and headed over to him. "Are you sure about this, Yami? There has to be another way."

"There isn't."

Yugi sighed and lowered his head slightly. "Ameena is a pretty name," he whispered before leaving the room to try and get a little bit of sleep.

* * *

><p>Atem sighed while he held his arms out as the servant pulled the thick belt tightly around his waist.<p>

"That is too tight, you fool," he spat, as guard entered the room. "What is it now?"

"As you requested we have posted guards at all the gates to the city and have disguised about half the men to walk in the crowds. If your brother and his friends enter the city they will be captured straight away."

Atem frowned and turned to the guard. "No, not straight away. Wait until they plan to make their move, which will most likely be when I appear on the balcony to speak to the crowds and to make my upcoming joyous announcement."

The servant dressing Atem stepped to one side as Atem turned to the mirror.

"What do you think too ancient Egyptian?"

"You look marvellous, my King."

The frown didn't leave Atem's features as he pulled on the belt, then the cloak. "I do not like it, looks too much like what my brother wore during his reign as _Great Pharaoh_," Atem spoke the latter two words mockingly. "But it is what I need for my deception to work properly." He adjusted the gold crown on his head, his blue eyes taking in every detail of his outfit. "Speaking of which, how is my ward?"

"Well, and in the gardens with that thief."

"Now, now, now, there is no need to be jealous."

"My King, he has shown no loyalty to you and I do believe it is not the right decision for him to be guarding your ward."

"I do not need his loyalty. Bakura is my brother's enemy and as the saying goes, the enemy of my enemy is my friend. Bakura's loyalty lies with his friend, my ward, and that is all that matters." Atem turned away from the mirror. "The plan I have for my brother will see him break piece by piece and Bakura will be by my side, taking part in my brother's fall."

Atem walked away from the guard, dismissing him with a wave of his hand as he headed out onto the balcony. His blue eyes watched the morning sky briefly before going to the gardens below, a smile coming to his face when he saw his ward and Bakura by the fountain. In only a few more hours he would have all he needed. He turned to look out at the city, a smirk coming to his face.

"He is here," he whispered.

Maybe he would get what he needed sooner than he thought.


End file.
